I regret
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Você o amava também. x GELLERT GRINDELWALD/ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, bronze no I challenge de Albus Dumbledore do fórum 6vparavocê x


**Sumário: **Você o amava também.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Bronze no I Challenge de Albus Dumbledore do fórum 6vparavocê.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

* * *

><p><strong>I regret<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Avec mes souvenirs<em>  
><em>J'ai allumé le feu,<em>  
><em>Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs,<em>  
><em>Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux!<em>

Édith Piaf, "Non, je ne regrette rien"

* * *

><p>Antes de morrer, pensou muito em Albus. Não porque quis, e sim porque era mais fácil pensar em quem o colocou ali do que nas próprias ações. Foram dias e dias tortuosos antes que a morte chegasse na forma de Lord Voldemort, e em todos eles a fatídica pergunta ficou presa em sua mente, tentando alimentar-se do que restava de seus neurônios sãos.<p>

_De que lado Albus estava, afinal?_

Mas você sabia que não havia lado nenhum. E mesmo assim, não deixava de se perguntar.

**X**

Albus era tolo e inocente e gostava da maneira como você falava. Não que você não falasse bem, mas ele gostava bastante da sua voz, de seu sotaque e de como havia tanta paixão no que você dizia. Confessar-lhe-ia por muitas vezes enquanto tramavam planos e planos que viriam a serem traídos antes mesmo de serem iniciados.

Nunca ele havia lhe dito algo sobre você estar certo ou errado, mas normalmente concordava com tudo o que você dizia. Ora, como não concordar? Os _muggles_ eram seres inferiores e precisavam ser aniquilados, assim como Aberforth e Ariana, que tanto atrapalhavam Albus, seu eterno companheiro; a pessoa que sabia que você estava certa, que sabia que o que fariam era correto.

No fim, Albus era apenas inocente.

**X**

Por vezes respondeu a fatídica pergunta com a palavra _inocente_ escapando de seus lábios loucos. Por vezes, essa era a única resposta plausível para que Albus tivesse lhe escutado, tivesse feito planos com você, tivesse feito a coisa certa, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Era a inocência que os juntou, porque Albus estava sensível com a destruição familiar e de sua irmã, tudo obra dos _muggles_, e porque gostava de sua retórica. Mais tarde ele notaria que aquilo não era o certo _para ele_. Notaria quase tarde demais, logo depois de perder a inocência da irmã. Dumbledore abriu seus olhos e escapou de seus dedos e de seus objetivos sem olhar para trás.

Mas em todas essas vezes, a palavra que saía de seus lábios loucos deixava um gosto amargo para trás.

**X**

Albus o amava também. Além de possuir inocência demais, ainda havia o coração aberto para as pessoas, mas principalmente para você. Ele era fraco contra suas vontades.

E por ser fraco, ele não lutou contra seus sonhos, assim como não lutou contra seus beijos, ou contra seus toques, ou contra as mentiras sussurradas em seu ouvido durante as madrugadas que passaram juntos.

De alguma forma, ele te amava por completo; não apenas pela beleza ou pela inteligência, mas também pela personalidade brusca e dúbia e por todas as dúvidas e desejos que colocou em sua cabeça. Talvez fosse essa uma das razões pela qual fora tão fácil tragá-lo para seus sonhos, seus objetivos e sua vida. Era fácil manipulá-lo dessa maneira, através desse sentimento que você nunca – _nunca_ – sentiria por alguém, quanto mais por ele. Era fácil para você lhe dizer as palavras certas, mostrar-lhe os caminhos _certos_ (_os seus caminhos_) e esperar pela admiração nos olhos, mesclada com um algo a mais que nunca seria correspondido.

Albus, afinal, não lutara contra nada disso, apenas lhe sorria ao final da estrada, e aceitara tudo o que lhe fora imposto, até a morte lhe trazer uma nova visão e um rosto imperfeito.

E, no fim de tudo – da relação, da amizade, dos sonhos e dos objetivos que você deu a ele –, a única coisa que sobrou foi a constatação de que _quase_ dera certo. Se não fosse pelo irmão arrogante e a irmã louca, Albus estaria do seu lado e tudo teria sido mais fácil.

Dumbledore era um tolo apaixonado.

**X**

Um tolo apaixonado que lhe derrotou, porque, segundo ele, alguém deveria pará-lo antes que fosse tarde demais. Porque, de alguma forma, Albus acreditava que você enlouquecera com o poder, que você não sabia como mantê-lo, que você estava fazendo coisas erradas.

E talvez estivesse mesmo, mas não era ele um hipócrita que negava o poder, mesmo que já o tivesse em mãos?

Por todas as outras noites, por todas as outras vezes que respondeu a pergunta que lhe tirava o que restava de sua sanidade, chamou-o de hipócrita, de um ser pior que si próprio, mesquinho e ridículo em suas palavras cheias de moral e de poucas verdades.

Nessas noites, você urrou de raiva como o louco que era, e amaldiçoou cada pedaço de Albus que existia no mundo: cada vida que ele mudou, cada pessoa que ele amou, cada pessoa que _o_ amou.

No fim, acabou amaldiçoando a si mesmo.

**X**

Quando retornava às suas reflexões, e lembrava-se dos surtos das outras noites, você costumava sentir-se envergonhado. Um dos poucos resquícios de humanidade que ainda lhe restava e estavam sendo desperdiçados com a vergonha.

E então você percebia que o amor não era o suficiente para responder-lhe, ainda que parecesse agradar-lhe bastante.

**X**

Teve muitas outras hipóteses, mas nenhuma boa o suficiente como essas duas.

Não que elas fossem as melhores, mas pelo menos faziam sentido. E diante dessa constatação, riu. Nada mais fazia sentido nesse mundo: você estava louco.

Foi pensando assim que abraçou sua própria insanidade, desistindo de todas as questões filosóficas e de todos os pensamentos quanto a Albus. Não valia a pena pensar nisso; não depois de tantos anos.

Mas foram esses pensamentos que o salvaram.

Pois, naquele dia, quando Voldemort apareceu e pediu pelo que você tanto quis – a Varinha das Varinhas, algo que você ainda se lembrava do peso, e da textura, e de tudo o mais –, você se arrependeu. Ou melhor, percebeu que você estava arrependido. Essa contestação, pouco antes de a luz verde atingir-lhe e matar-lhe, foi o suficiente para responder sua grande pergunta:

Não era questão de ser bom ou ser mal ou saber de que lado estava. Era fazer a coisa certa, nos momentos em que não deveria fazer.

E por mais que essa conclusão fosse muito tardia – logo no fim de sua vida –, houve tempo para prová-la certa.

**X**

Morreu pensando em Albus. Sempre achou que morreria pensando nele, mas era um pouco mais assustador quando isso ocorria em prática. Morreu pensando nele e em seus sorrisos e em suas palavras e na maneira como ele lhe derrotou, sem nem saber por que fazia isso. Morreu pensando em sua bondade, em como foi triste que perderam tudo o que tinham pelos valores contrários, e em como ele lhe encarou no enterro de Ariana – um misto de tristeza por não poder ir com você e de raiva que tinha por _querer_ ir com você.

Ele o amou como ninguém o fez, e não fez isso porque queria. E por mais que a maioria das pessoas lhe dissessem que o que você sentia era admiração, era nostalgia e tristeza pela amizade perdida, você sabia que o amava também.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Só posso dizer que não era uma questão de que Grindelwald se arrependeu porque estava pensando em Dumbledore, e sim uma questão de que ele estava arrependido _por isso_ pensou em Dumbledore.

**Reviews são muito apreciadas**. E lembrem-se que fanfics são postadas para as pessoas receberem reviews para saber a reação das pessoas que as leem. Então tenha consideração e NÃO coloque nos seus favoritos se você NÃO vai mandar review. É, eu tenho problemas com isso.

_**Para o I Challenge de Albus Dumbledore do 6vparavocê _**–**_ Tema: A vida e as mentiras de Albus Dumbledore – Ponto de Vista utilizado: Gellert Grindewald**_


End file.
